The subject matter disclosed herein relates to cell therapy techniques for optimally processing and delivering cells to a therapy patient.
In cellular immunotherapies, a patient's own blood, fluid, tissue, or cell sample is typically collected in a hospital/clinical setting and transferred to a central location for manufacturing of a cellular therapy generated from and/or based on the collected sample. The cellular therapy product is then delivered back to a clinical setting for infusion into same patient for autologous therapy or a different patient for non-autologous therapy. Production of the cell therapy product may take several days, utilizing a dynamic plurality of resources to achieve optimal assignment for one or more samples according to their specific biological response rates and particular steps may have variable or unpredictable output times depending on the quality of the initial sample. Accordingly, because processing time for each sample is highly variable to achieve a specified therapeutic quality such as cell state and count, scheduling patients and care delivery resources for return visits to administer the manufactured cell therapy product is dynamically controlled to achieve the specified cell quantity and quality.